Radiopharmaceuticals are radioactive drugs or contrast agents used to treat disease and diagnose medical problems. They may be administered to patients using various methods, such as orally or by injection. Certain procedures, such as positron emission tomography (PET), use automated infusion systems to deliver carefully measured doses of the radiopharmaceutical to patients. Maintenance and proper operation of infusion systems are critical to ensure the safe and efficient injection of each dose. In addition, medical personnel who routinely work with these systems must be protected from prolonged exposure to radiation from the radiopharmaceutical.
Conventional infusion systems do not provide adequate information regarding system components during the infusion process, particularly the multiple fluid channels used to move the radiopharmaceutical and other fluids throughout the infusion system. Consequently, it is difficult for medical personnel to know the status of internal components in real-time and to observe them without being exposed to radiation.